Ghost Army monster line
The Ghost Army and Soul Army are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling animated suits of armor armed with a javelin and shield, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Ghost Army :''Ghost Army redirects here. For the Psynergy, see Ghost Soldier.'' A Ghost Army is a variant with a yellow spear and helmet feather. Statistically, this monster has 250 HP, 18 PP, 342 Attack, 136 Defense, 133 Agility, and 25 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 152, a Mars Resistance rating of 100, a Venus Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 95. In battle, the Ghost Army uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Pike Assault: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges blue energy into itself, then bolts forward to powerfully strike a targeted Adept with a blue cylindrical burst of energy upon impact, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. This ability has a chance to ignore 50% of the target's current Defense rating while connecting. * Sonic Slash: Used 1 out of 8 times in theory, this is a Psynergy spell that projects three wide glowing swaths of energy through the party of Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 5. However, this costs 20 PP... And this monster only has 18 PP. So, it will never use this skill against you; however, in comparison to the Stone Soldier, it does not even attempt to cast it in vain, always choosing one of its other battle commands. Therefore, this command is a complete moot detail. Felling a Ghost Army yields 454 Experience Points and 254 Coins, and there is a 1/64 chance the monster will randomly drop a Mist Potion. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 590 EXP and 330 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/16. In The Lost Age it is fought throughout Jupiter Lighthouse. The Ghost Army is mainly notable for its Pike Assault, which can be pretty damaging. But though it has the highest Defense rating, it is not as sturdy as the Blue Dragon, which has over 150 more HP. And unlike other monsters at Jupiter Lighthouse, this monster's dropped item is not a unique piece of equipment, so it is overall thought of as a "moderate" enemy. Soul Army A Soul Army is a variant with a light-blue spear and helmet feather. Statistically, this monster has 356 HP, 54 PP, 508 Attack, 207 Defense, 156 Agility, and 26 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 152, a Mars Resistance rating of 100, a Venus Resistance rating of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 95. In battle, the Soul Army uses these battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Pike Assault: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster charges blue energy into itself, then bolts forward to powerfully strike a targeted Adept with a blue cylindrical burst of energy upon impact, dealing a Jupiter-based attack equal to its normal physical attack multiplied by 1.4. This ability has a chance to ignore 50% of the target's current Defense rating while connecting. * Destruct Ray: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a thick array of thick purple lightning to thoroughly strike down through the party of Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 3. This consumes 21 of its user's PP. * Tempest: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four large, electrically charged tornadoes to cycle through the positions of the party of Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 5. This consumes 27 of its user's PP. With the Soul Army's PP meter, it can cast an offensive Psynergy exactly twice in a battle, but it can vary between the slightly less powerful and less ranged Destruct Ray and this better spell. Felling a Soul Army yields 586 Experience Points and 299 Coins, and there is a 1/128 chance the monster will randomly drop a Mythril Silver, a highly desirable Forgeable item that can make powerful and practical equipment. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 761 EXP and 388 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/32. In The Lost Age it is fought throughout Yampi Desert Cave. The Soul Army is about the same level of threat in proportion to the monsters in Yampi Desert Cave as the Ghost Army is to the monsters in Jupiter Lighthouse, with group-based Psynergy spells that actually work. Pike Assault can be pretty damaging. It randomly drops one of the game's better Forgeable Materials, making it extremely popular to abuse the Random Number Generator against to guarantee that Mythril Silver can be amassed. Category:Monsters that drop rare items Spirit Army Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a variant with a violet spear and helmet feather named Spirit Army. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Psynergy-capable monsters